


Mizuchutale

by VenusHopeDreemur



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Custom AU, Depressing, My AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusHopeDreemur/pseuds/VenusHopeDreemur





	1. Chapter 1

Mizuchu, is a sans, but really doesn't look like one, when he had hatched he had been gifted with pure white sockets and long, beta fish fins that were blue and the interior was tan. His bones were pristine but compared to his brother he was the inferior heir. Thus, he had been left in the center of the ocean, only being taken in by the sea witch Hydra. Hydra was a female who was a mermaid in a sense, but she had been born with dragon-like features, even her tail looked like that of the aqua dragon Mercu. But, as Mizuchu had gotten older, it had become apparent that he did not function as a normal merskeleton. Normally, the fins where ears would be only had the function of attracting mates, but his would frill up when he got angry, like a species of lizard, he could also sense emotions with them supposedly, which was a unique feature. His eyes would change colors when he used magic, to a deep chocolatey brown. Now finally, he could shift his legs into and out of a form resembling a mermaid's, but unlike anything else, he could turn himself into a skeleton-like the ones you would see on beaches. There were many transformations he could make, one time he had somehow turned himself into a furry creature, normally they would have drowned but... he stayed alive. That's when Hydra came to a conclusion, clearly, he had been a present from the gods. Which it turned out, he was, but then they had rejected it, as it turned out, the gods thought the mortals had been selfish once they found out, when Mizuchu was only 13. They had gone on a rampage killing everyone. The gods had been exhausted and for 400 years fell asleep leaving Mizuchu alone with Hydra, who they thought, since she took him in, was a good person. Mizuchu quickly lost her after as, she wasn't a doctor, there were no more and she had fallen ill. So Mizu spent 400 years alone, learning from books and having to discover powers on his own. He planned vengeance on the gods but then, they had died suddenly. So really, no one was there now, he had no reason to live. He tried many times in taking his life but was unable. Then, Ink appeared, he was nice, but then Mizu had another stab of betrayal when Ink said he was his creation, so he attempted killing him, only to be trapped alone once more. A year later, he had met a black skeleton whom he did not trust but was taken by them. Now, he had no idea what his life held for him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you!?"

...

"Where are you taking me?!" 

...

Mizu was ignored by the mysterious skeleton all throughout his kidnapping. He had no idea where he was being taken and it made his soul flip with panic. He definitely was not used to the dry feeling, of being out of water. "Were you the one who killed them?" He had asked at one point, only to be further ignored. 

Fortunately soon he had been dropped in water, but it wasn't what he was used to, it was freshwater instead of salt, which, if he didn't change himself or something he would ultimately get sick. He wouldn't die, but it would hurt like a bitch. Before he could surface something was heard being locked and as he felt above him there was a wooden door. 

In the distance he could hear people talking, it was loud and almost like they were arguing more but he wasn't able to make anything out. He was left there, listening to the muffled talking in complete silence. As he sat there, the sleepless nights had started to shove their way into his mind, his mind started to go fuzzy as he had slowly shut his eyes. 

\---

Suddenly Mizu was jolted awake as he felt something hit the box, it continued for about 5 minutes before something sharp had broken through and the wood was torn off and the box was shoved over, exposing him to cold air as the water flooded out and he fell. With a shudder Mizu had looked up, meeting the eyes of some goopy skeleton. He had stared longer than he meant to. Why was he so fucking short compared to them. 

He slowly started to narrow his sockets, his eyes not leaving the goopy one, thinking that he would move or attack him. **"So, your the supposed god."** Mizu had blinked when they had talked, damn, even their voice was deeper than his. He spoke with fear and somewhat confusion in his tone, "Noooo??" There was a snort that caught his attention, he turned and blinked rapidly as he saw some skeleton with black tears on his face who seemed to be somewhat laughing. 

The goop didn't seem to like Mizu's answer because tentacles had lashed from his back. **"Do not play with me child."**

"I am like... 600 years old," I replied slowly and he narrowed his eyes.

**"You are immortal right?"**

"Yes?"

**"Therefore you would be a god."**

"No."


End file.
